


eager

by yunh0



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Punishment, Smut, Sub Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: felix just wants attention





	eager

minho glared at felix who was trying to climb, not only on his bed, but on top of minho himself. felix gave him a toothy smile and cuddled as close as he could to the older. “no ones here.” felix said suggestively smirking. minho furrowed his brows and shook his head. “ok?” felix sighed and began to rub minhos stomach through his shirt. minho closed his eyes in annoyance and tried to push felix off of him, the persistent blonde not moving. “come on, hyung~” felix cooed. “go away.” minho retorted, still pushing felix. 

eventually it took one big push and a grunt for felix to be on the ground, sulking like his life depended on it. “now get out.” minho spat. felix shook his head. “yes. go.” minho said as his anger began to increase. “i’m not leaving.” felix finally mumbled. 

minho got up and placed his hands under felix’s underarms uncomfortably and shoved him on the bed. “what are you doing?” felix asked almost appalled. minho glared at him silently before speaking; “since you want to act like a brat, i’ll treat you like a brat. take off your clothes.” minho said darkly. “w-what?” felix responds, noticeably confused just by looking at his face. “you heard me.” minho said loudly. felix flinched and got off the bed to take off his shirt and boxers. minho watched attentively as felix went to lay back down, unconsciously spreading his legs. 

“you look excited to be punished.” minho said, glancing at felix’s hard cock. felix’s cheeks flushed red and he adverted his gaze with him. 

minho climbed onto the bed on his stomach, resting his hands on the blondes plush thighs. felix looked down at him and realized how desperate he became to be touched. minho scooted closer to felix’s dick almost touching it with his lips. he heard a soft gasp come from the said boy which made him snicker evilly. 

minho used his hand to lean the youngers cock to his lips. he kissed the tip and looked at felix, his face in awe. minho held back a giggle and dug his tongue into the slit of his dick. felix cried out and thrashed against the bed, causing minho to claw into his thighs and hold him down. minho never stopped despite the pathetic begging that fell from felix’s lips. he took a moment to thank god no one was home. 

felix writhed under minho, trying to pull his hair to stop but he was still sitting here suffering. minho began to suck just the tip, as if cum would come out if he did it hard enough. felix calmed down a bit at this thankfully for minho. 

“i’m gonna cum.” felix said hoarsely. 

minho continued sucking felix’s tip until his moans got particularly high, warning minho of his release. minho pulled off with a pop and held the base of his dick tightly. felix looked at him with his brows furrowed and hurt written all over his face. 

minho smiled at the blondes state, confused and frustrated. “i wish i could say we were done, lix..” minho fake pouted and imitated him crying. felix glared at him, laying down so he didn’t have to look at him. 

minho licked his lips and looked around his room momentarily before a lightbulb went off in his head. he stood up and walked to his closet and pulled out a box, revealing a bunch of sex toys. his eyes landed on a vibrator. he pulled it out and put the box back. he walked back over to felix, sitting in front of him. “mm. he looks so sad.” minho said, holding felix’s softening cock in his hand. “don’t you worry, felix. he’ll wake up in a second.” minho said, turning on the vibrator to its highest setting.

he inched it towards felix’s member, the said boy negatively anticipating the sensation. minho looked up at felix who looked like he had made the biggest mistake of his life, which he did. minho laughed in his mind, too focused to do it outloud. felix whined loudly as the vibrator met with his already sensitive tip. he arched his back and groaned, minho reaching up below his ribs and pushing him back down. 

“minho, please.” felix said, his voice dripping with desperation. 

“if you could see yourself right now, you wouldn’t want me to stop.” minho teased. but he was honest. seeing felix with his cheeks red, his hair stuck to his face, his mouth agape, and his body beautifully thrashing under him. how lucky was he?

felix sobbed and balled his fists around the sheets. “i’m gonna..” felix began, too far gone to even form words. 

minho pulled away, smirking. felix let out one more sob before going limp against the bed. “had enough?” minho asks, turning off the vibrator. felix waits until minho looks at him and nods tiredly. minho clicks his tongue, a smile threatening his lips. “that’s too bad.” he said, basically smelling felix’s regret. 

minho put the vibrator beside him on the bed. he spit in his hand and started pumping the younger. felix groaned and clenched his jaw. minho peeked his tongue out of the side of his mouth, listening to the way felix curses under his breath. felix moaned louder and louder as the agonizing seconds went by. minho held back his laughter as each time he moved his hand up to the tip, the younger twitches harshly. felix’s nose began to sting as tears fell from his eyes, whimpers still filling the room. 

minho didn’t stop pumping felix even after his moans became more desperate and broken but instead went faster and felix didn’t know if he liked that or not. he whined loudly and bucked his hips up over and over until he went still and silent, cum spurting all over his stomach.

minho removed his hand and slid off the bed to get a warm washcloth. he wiped the cum off his stomach and dried the sweat on his forehead. minho pet his hair gently, felix melting into his touch. minho wiped away the tears from his cheeks with his thumb, kissing where the trails were. 

“you’re so good, lix.” minho whispered before kissing his lips softly. minho walked around the bed and slipped in right beside felix, pulling the covers over both of them. felix lazily turned on his side and wrapped his arms around the elder, nuzzling into his neck. they both fell asleep, the scent of each other filling their nostrils.


End file.
